


I Will Find You

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Before they found each other again, M/M, Past troubles, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Masamune/Saga longs for his once treasured prize; Ritsu Onodera.





	

_ True love was the everything that fled his grasp.  _

 

 The warm memories of his graceful, intricate strands of love faded into nothing but dust. He remembered how he held him before, his comforting, caring grasp gentle on his delicate body. He remembered the sweet words he whispered to him, his unbearably delightful voice gibberish, lost in the tinge of the moment. 

 

  When the pain entered his heart, as he watched him exit his life, he remorsely hated himself. He watched everything inside of him slowly crumble. Isolation was his best solution. At that time, it was the  _ only _ solution. He was messed up. His head always pounded with regret and his feelings stiffened to the bitter cold. That was the man he loved so utterly dearly.

 

  Since they’ve known each other, ever since their hearts had scars tracing the other’s name, ever since they’ve touched souls, he waits for him.

 

  He waits patiently, his loneliness creeping behind him. He waits, his doubt hovering over him. He waits, his  melancholy enveloping him in complete darkness.

 

   And he won’t stop waiting. He will return; He can feel it.

 

_ True love was the everything that fled his grasp; And he’ll be the one to find it. _

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! Just a little fanfiction :) I rewatched this anime for the gajillionth time, so, why not...


End file.
